godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaera
Megaera is one of the Furies who pursue Kratos for breaking his bond with Ares. She is one of the main antagonists in God of War: Ascension. Greek Mythology Megaera is one of the three Furies, or Erinyes, in Greek mythology. Megaera was the cause of jealousy and punished people who committed crimes, especially marital infidelity. Like her sisters, she was born from the blood of Ouranos when Cronos castrated him. The God of War Series God of War: Ascension Megaera and the rest of the Furies pursue Kratos for breaking his bond with Ares. Upon encountering Orkos in Delphi, Kratos is informed that the Furies were once fair in their judgement and punishment, but became ruthless because of Ares, the God of War whom convinced the Furies to help him conspire against Olympus. Alecto, the Fury Queen, and Ares conceived a child who they hoped would aid them in their mission to bring down Olympus. However, the child, Orkos, was considered weak by Ares and was thus disowned. To please his mothers, Orkos became the oath-keeper. He turned against his mothers once they blinded his friend, Oracle Aletheia and unjustly punished Kratos. During Kratos's journey to Delos (shown in the second flashback of the game), he traverses the Statue of Apollo and eventually comes across an illusion of Sparta put together by the Furies Megaera and Tisiphone. As Kratos fights illusional Spartans, Megaera also attacks is able to stand against Kratos quite well, causing powerful shockwaves with her attacks. After a long fight, Megaera begins to choke Kratos, who saves himself by tearing off Megaera's hand. The illusion then ceases as the injured Megaera and infuritated Tisiphone attack Kratos head on. During the battle, Megaera is harpooned with the Blades of Chaos and tossed off the Statue of Apollo. Kratos then 'kills' Tisiphone, but it turns out the one he killed was just another illuision. Kratos is then subdued by the third Fury, Alecto. Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera unite but they are stopped by the appearance of Orkos, who saves Kratos by teleporting them to a separate part of the statue. Later on in the game, after Kratos has reassembled the Statue of Apollo and entered the Lantern, which contians the Eyes of Truth, he encounters the three Furies once more. The sisters also have a subdued Orkos with them. Megaera and Tisiphone hold Orkos in place as Alecto captures Kratos and takes him to be tortured within the prison of Aegeon the Hecatonchires. In present time (the beginning of the game), a one-armed Megaera wakes a bound and wounded Kratos from his sleep. She slashes at him with her claws whilst a huge metal collar holds him in place. Eventually, one of her slashes break the bond around his neck and allows Kratos to stand up. The Fury jabs at him with her spider-like appendages and the Spartan has to dodge them via promtless mini-game. Upon completing the first dodge, one arm of his arms is set free thus allowing him to attack. The two fight for a short amount of time and then Kratos' second arm is freed. He promptly slashes at Megaera's abdomen and then charges into her, knocking them both of the ledge that the former was once bound on. An injured Megaera flees from Kratos, taunting him as she runs on her huge legs. She summons parasites from her chest and they latch on to caged humans in order to transform them into insect-like monsters that are similar to the satyr grunts. The chase continues until they both come to a huge arm of the Hecatonchire. Megaera releases another swarm of parasites that burrow into the giant's skin. The arm splits in half to reveal a beastly monster inside. The Fury then leaves the scene as the mutated hand attacks Kratos. Megaera continues to taunt Kratos as he continues to pursue her throughout the Prison of the Damned. Eventually, her parasites infect the mouth of Aegeon himself, forcing Kratos into an epic battle against the head of the Hecatonchires. He then attacks Megaera once more, who is residing on Aegeon's eye. After a brief struggle, Kratos stabs Megaera in the chest and tosses her off the Hecatonchires. Kratos then dives down after Megaera and, just as the pair smash against a lower platform, he drives his blades into Megaera's chest, killing her instantly. Kratos then recovers The Amulet of Uroborus. Personality Like most immortal beings, Megaera looks upon mortals with contempt, as shown during the chase with Kratos during which she makes belittling comments against him and calls him a "worthless mortal". She is shown to be very arrogant and authoritarian, but also quite cowardly, as she runs from Kratos and does not directly fight him. Powers Megaera has large spider-like legs protruding from her back. She can use these to skewer enemies and can also use them to walk quickly. She has a diseased looking rash on her chest that parasites crawl out from. The said parasites can crawl under the skin of the living and dead alike, forcing them to fight for the Furies. Trivia *Megaera was the first Fury to be revealed and the first to be killed. *She is the only Fury who did not trick Kratos into having sex with her through illusion. *Megaera was known as 'the Jealous One', as show this as she seems to be angered by the fact that Alecto interrupted her torture of Kratos. *When Kratos fought Ares at the end of God of War, Ares had big spider legs grow from his back, which looked very similar to those attached to Megaera's back as seen in the Furies trailer and single player teaser. The difference between them is that Ares' ones were fiery, while those of Megaera are much larger. This may imply that Ares had some kind of connection with the Furies but more likely the design is based on Ares' appearance. *It should be noted that Megaera wears a gold helmet with a red plume in the Furies trailer but, in the single player teaser, the helmet has a blue plume. In the singleplayer demo, it remains a blue plume and is more likely a design change. **There's also a possibility that the helmet was different in the Furies trailer as the trailer is based before Kratos was captured (it is most likely that the trailer shows past events as Megaera still has two arms). *One of Megaera's comments to Kratos was that Ares wished to have Kratos returned to him, which she felt made him a fool. *It should be noted that Megaera is missing an arm at the beginning of the game when she tortures Kratos. It has been revealed that Kratos was the one who ripped of her arm and therefore created a personal rivalry with him, hating him more than Alecto or Tisiphone. This would be why she told Kratos her sisters were kinder to him than she is, and also the reason why she was the only Fury to torture him at the beginning of the game: revenge. It is also possible that she wanted to kill Kratos after he cut off her arm, instead of simply taking him to the prison, and that it was this "special time" that Alecto interrupted to take him to Aegaeon. **It's ironic to notice that it was her thrist for personal revenge that set Kratos free from his bounds and from Aegaeon and later resolved in her demise. *It is currently unclear as to what Megaera's "special time" with Kratos is. It could most likely be some kind of sado-sexual torture or their first encounter (battle) in the game, which was probably the one Alecto interrupted. *Megaera's power to secrete parasites is pulled from the Surinam Toad. Gallery God-of-War-Ascension-the-Furies-2.jpg|Megaera skewering a soldier. God-of-War-Ascension-Furies-2.png|Megaera punishing a Greek soldier. God-of-War-Ascension-Furies_concept_art.jpg Early Megaera 2.jpg|An early concept of Megaera. Early Megaera 3.jpg|One of the first designs for the Fury. Early Megaera 4.jpg Early Megaera 5.jpg Early Megaera 6.jpg Early Megaera.jpg Megaera full body.jpg God of War Furies concept art 2.png Megeara with horns.jpg Kratos vs Megeara.JPG Meagara's face.JPG Megaera.jpg Kratos VS Megeara.JPG Megaera's arm tear off.JPG The Furies united.jpg|Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:God of War:Ascension